1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices and in particular to an improved method for determining a playback rate of media on an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pre-recorded audio and/or video media content, such as informational or academic lectures, are frequently listened to by listeners having a wide range of topic comprehension and ability to understand the spoken speech of the speaker. Oftentimes, a listener may not fully comprehend the media when played at normal recorded pace. This may be due to a host of factors, such as, rate of speech by the speaker, or a difference in the speaker's accent or dialect from that of the listener, among others. For example, the speaker in the recorded media may be difficult to comprehend for persons from other geographic regions (or countries) and/or persons who are not accustomed to the specific dialect or rate of speech of the speaker. As another example, the rate of speech of the speaker in the recorded media may also be too slow for other persons that speak a same dialect as the speaker and/or that are accustomed to a faster rate of speech. Current solutions only provide controls during playback sessions of media for a viewer/listener of media to manually rewind, replay, or change a viewing/listening speed of the media for that playback session.